


bad bear

by rankarana



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i live for thotty kaorus.... the truest kaorus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: One sweaty summer afternoon, Kaoru's bedroom manner pushes Misaki a little too far.





	bad bear

Kaoru smiles up at her from atop the sun-dappled sheets – clothes half-off, hair still a mess from when Misaki grabbed it earlier, affection in her eyes – and when her  delicate hand reaches up and caresses Misaki’s face, that low voice asking, “Is there something amiss?”, Misaki knows exactly what she wants to say in response.

_Yeah._

_This sucks_.

There’s a lot of reasons this is sucking, even; and Misaki’s aware of all of them and she really wishes she wasn’t.

First, there’s the _heat_. Sure, she’s used to getting sweaty in the dumb bear suit, but with that, she knows that once she takes off the head she’ll be able to breathe again. This, though, is that painful-ass summer sun that feels like it’s melting you if you keep the curtains open and boiling you alive if you decide to shut them, and right now opening the windows is kind of… Misaki just thinks that might end up being a bad idea. Yeah, fine, Kaoru looks hot with the sweat pouring off her like some salt-covered adonis. Misaki just wishes she didn’t feel like a slug right now (well, more like a slug than she usually does).

Then there’s Kaoru’s state of undress, which _should_ be good, but half the time Misaki tries to take something off her she gets a hand gently pushing her away, because…? Is Kaoru so hung up on her aesthetic that she won’t let Misaki do her unless at least thirty percent of her shirt’s buttons are done up—okay, the answer is probably yes, but the prince could at least admit it. Right now, Misaki feels completely underdressed. She’s discarded everything except her boxers, because summer’s trying to suffocate her, and they’re only not off because she feels like if she gets completely naked before Kaoru does then she loses.

The worst bit, though, is Kaoru’s phone, buzzing and beeping from the other side of the room with every new notification she gets. Misaki’s sneaked enough mostly-unintentional glances at it before to know that they’re all messages from other girls; so, _so_ many _other girls_ , because all it takes for Kaoru to give you her LINE is having a single conversation with her. Maybe less, honestly, since Misaki doesn’t remember actually ever adding Kaoru – one day, she looked at her contacts, and Kaoru was there. Did Kaoru take her phone when she went to the bathroom once, and send the friend request _and_ accept it _and_ put it back in Misaki’s jacket before she got back?

Yeah. She could see that.

Point is, she wants the phone to shut up so she can just fuck Kaoru. The heat, the clothes, whatever – get rid of the phone and she can deal.

“Nothing.” _Bzz._

“You’re bad at hiding your discomfort, you know.” _Bwonggg._

\--something about that word choice really gets to Misaki, because what she’s feeling right now would be ‘irritation’. Not really anything much deeper, just… being fed up. ‘Discomfort’ sounds like hearing Kaoru get messages from other girls is actually giving her bad feels, and that’s definitely not what is it. God. She doesn’t even think she could be into Kaoru if that was an actual hangup for her.

“I’m fine, it’s just, uh… the phone. Your phone. It’s kinda loud.” _Bweewee_. Misaki’s never even heard the last tone in her life before, but cool, Kaoru’s more of a social media butterfly than she is. “Iunno if it’s important, or you want to put it on silent, or.”

“Oh? Ignore that, it’s nothing out of the ordinary.” Her smile is warm, still, and her tone is placid; and it probably really _isn’t_ anything out of the ordinary to her.

 _Of course it isn’t_.

It’s fine, Misaki’s cool with it, she’s just gonna take her mind off it by running her hand down Kaoru’s exposed stomach, not bothering to undo her slacks before sticking a hand in there. She didn’t try to undo them yet, mind – maybe Kaoru would be fine with it, and it’s just the shirt (but that doesn’t even make sense, because one of Kaoru’s tits is out anyway--) but Misaki doesn’t care at this point. Weird-angle-hand-cramps barely even register as an annoyance right now.

“Not a fan of putting your phone on DND?”

“That’d be a little rude, no?” Kaoru looks a little offended, like she’s shocked Misaki could be so tone-deaf.

 _Gwopp. Bzz._ The weird LINE tone that sounds like a girl ASMR-whispering _LINE~_ in your ear. _Bweewee_ , again, twice.

–-there’s a lot of ways Misaki could respond to that, but rather than saying anything, she channels all her feelings toward the girl lying under her; her hand is fumbling around in those pants, trying to work her way into Kaoru’s underwear, while she lowers herself so their sweaty, gross-feeling bodies are closer together. It’s clear how tall and trim Kaoru is like this, and how Misaki’s shoulders feel twice the width of hers, and like this they can be almost eye to eye.

Which she regrets a second later, looking down at Kaoru’s one exposed boob instead, because when she maintains eye-contact too long she feels the exact same discomf—  _irritation_ she gets from hearing the phone go off. No need to think about that, when she can get rougher, try to think about the body of the stupid sexy moron under her, find where Kaoru’s _wet_ and--

“They’re just kittens, Misaki. Bear them no heed.”

She wants Kaoru to shut up so bad, and she leans against her, going right for the side of her neck, and kisses, and _bites_ ; she doesn’t know what’s coming over her, but she knows she’s going to leave a mark when she’s done. She wants to. She wants to hear Kaoru gasp, and when Kaoru does just that, a higher breathy lilt to her voice, she wants to hear it _again_. She’s not sure what her other hands are doing right now, or where they even are, but they’re grabbing at Kaoru’s body, feeling all they can, and she keeps going until she needs to breathe – and take a break for her own sanity.

Her face still cradled into the side of Kaoru’s neck, Misaki thinks out loud.

“Slut.”

…maybe that was too far.

Maybe there are things you shouldn’t say, if you don’t want to be outright rude to the girl you have a thing for, even if she keeps on talking about other girls while you’re trying to get off with her. She feels slightly bad, now, mumbling some very quiet apology under her breath against Kaoru’s skin before pulling away and looking Kaoru in the face. What does she expect to see – Kaoru finally experiencing her own kind of discomfort? Kaoru’s too stupid to be distressed by anything, but if she sees Kaoru angry, or crying, well…

Who knows how she'll feel.

“Misaki.”

But when they look at each other, what she gets is Kaoru flushed, needy and panting, and staring her right in the eyes, and that might be even stronger _._ Before Misaki can pull back too hard, Kaoru’s hand is there grabbing at her hair in return for all the times Misaki’s done so to her, but it’s not punishing. It’s gentle, like she wants Misaki to _be there_. There’s the sweat on her skin, and a certain wetness to her lips – and Misaki can’t help but wish that this side of Kaoru is all for her.

“You can’t stop now,” Kaoru tells her. _Begs_ her. “Please.”

Misaki’s heart throbs, and she gives in.

_I think I’m in love._

_This sucks._

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry to everyone who signed up to kaomisa for goofy handsome idiot x handsome sane woman content. someone out here had to write the dark side of the best butch4butch bandori ship.


End file.
